


Nice Timing, Cas

by dancetildawnmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, hi pack, i dont even know man, i just wanted to write something for valentine's but that was crap, what the fuck was that ending, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetildawnmon/pseuds/dancetildawnmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas—I’ve been praying to you for weeks, man, you haven’t been answering, and you choose this exact moment to zap into the place?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Timing, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm really just putting this here cos I wanted to write something for the pack. I am so sorry for the shoddy writing, guys. I love you all, really.
> 
> For Anlo, Mama Ally, Axl, Kaye, Lui, Reina, Ellie, Elley, Lia, Eya, Alpha Dom, Katya, Lian the Wolf Pup, Ice, Yana, Kyoy, Kellen, Nadia, Bethany, Kat, Chimes, and everyone in pack I might have missed out on!
> 
> Special mention to my first wife, Syra, who held me and continues to hold me even though the goddamn world refuses to make Minnesota and Manila near each other.

When Cas pops into the bunker after not having heard from him in weeks, it’s on Valentine’s day.

The only problem, really, is that he pops into Dean’s room.

While Dean is in bed.

And he’s jacking off.

The really disconcerting things besides this fact are that 1) Dean was just about come, and 2) Dean was just about to come while thinking about Cas’ lips around his cock.

Dean chokes on his spit when he sees Castiel looking shell-shocked at the foot of his bed, and he scrambles to throw the covers over him, screaming “What the _fuck,_ Cas?” and getting all flustered and shit. He’s raging, throwing a pillow over the erection that is tenting the blankets and Cas is just standing there staring at his crotch like it’s no big deal.

“CAS!”

Cas shakes himself from his stupor, meets Dean’s defiant glare, and, goddamn, says “Hello, Dean.”

“A LITTLE WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!”

Dean’s flushed and warm all over, and inside he’s freaking the fuck out because what if Cas had seen what he was fantasizing about? What if Cas had heard him moaning his name while Dean had his hand wrapped around his morning wood? What if Cas had been watching this whole time?

“My apologies, Dean,” Cas says, voice gravelly, his eyes a little bugged out. Serves you right, Dean thinks.

“Do you think you could get out, maybe leave, come back, sorry operator busy at the moment?” Dean shouts, pissed off because his dick isn’t cooperating. It’s standing at full attention now that Cas is here, now that he had to open his goddamn mouth and talk and fuck that voice is probably illegal in at least 20 states and the whole of Asia for being pornographic.

“I heard you call out for me.”

And woops, there it is.

After the thing with the golem and Aaron flirting with him and everything, Dean had kind of been forced to figure out why Aaron's flirting had affected him the way that it had, and why when he and Sam got back to the bunker that night and he stepped into the shower, he had popped a stiffy at the thought of his and Aaron’s eye-sexing. Which then led him to think about the other person he’d been having eye sex with for like, four years now.

So yeah, Dean’s been coming to terms with two things: his now glaring bisexuality, which he’d taken better than he would have thought, and the possibility that not only was he attracted to Castiel, the fucking angel of the lord, but also in love with him, which he hadn’t taken well at all, because this was wrong on so many levels and it wasn’t like he’d already screwed things up enough with Cas as it was, right? Right. Totally. Sure, Dean.

“Cas—I’ve been praying to you for weeks, man, you haven’t been answering, and you choose _this exact moment_ to zap into the place?”

“Forgive me, I had business to take care of in Heaven,” Cas replies, and Dean has to suppress the ugly gut feeling that things aren’t right in heaven again, and he has to squash down the fear that something bad like Godstiel will happen again.

At least Dean’s erection has gone away.

He needs a goddamn aspirin.

“Dean, why were you calling out to me while you were pleasuring yourself?”

He needs a goddamn Valium.

“Er—I—it was nothing man, forget about.”

“I cannot. It is not the first time you have done so.”

Dean wants to die all over again. He wonders vaguely if God will give him a break, let him go to hell for this instead of having to deal with this conversation and the fact that Cas is tilting his head to side, so much like when he first met him, so much like when he had said to Dean “You don’t think you deserve to be saved” is throwing him sideways.

“It’s just—“ Who the fuck is Dean kidding. There’s no getting out of this one. This is definitely not how he had imagined finally telling Cas about all his muddled feelings. He figures straightforward would be the best way to go.

Heh.

As if there was anything straight about this situation.

Dean needs to grow up.

“Look, man, a couple of weeks ago we had to deal with a golem and this Nazi thing and there was this gay thing I had with this guy named Aaron but it was fake and like, yeah.”

Dean needs to buy a thesaurus. He needs to practice writing essays. That was the worst fucking explanation in the world for anything and he is still sitting in bed naked while trying to confess to his angel that he might kind of be in love with him and it’s been like years since he sort of figured it out but—

“Dean, you do realize you’re saying all of this out loud, right?”

Fuck.

“Fuck,” Dean says.

Cas takes the few steps he needs to cross the room to Dean’s side. Dean gives up, huffs an exasperated breath, and pulls at Cas’ wrist to make him sit down beside him.

“This is not how I wanted this to go, Cas.”

Cas turns his gaze on Dean, a little amused, a little bit like Dean is a curious creature. “How did you expect this to go?”

“I was gonna tell you, man. I was gonna make a big deal outta it. Flowers, burgers maybe. Get you a liquor store and drink it with you, then tell you.”

Cas’ lips turn up a little.

“Make a spectacle of yourself, you mean? Get me inebriated enough so if I did not reciprocate, you could laugh it off?”

Dean hates how well Cas knows him.

“Maybe,” he mumbles.

“You do realize that I have loved you since I fought my way through the hell hounds and demons to get to your shining soul, don’t you, Dean?”

Dean doesn’t know what to say to that. How the fuck do you even top that?

“We’ve been through much together, you and I. I thought it was only brotherhood we both sought for from each other, but I’ve known for ages that it was not enough for me. I contented myself with being happy you still welcomed my presence.”

“I fucking fought my way through Purgatory to get to you, man. I think that was telling enough, don’t you?”

“You didn’t know it yet at the time, Dean.” Cas looks down at Dean’s hand near his. “I would not have wanted to presume anything.”

Dean realizes then just how much hurt and history lies between them, how they stretch out in breadth and width and depth like the fucking Mariana’s trench. Realizes how much he owes Cas. How much he needs him.

“I know it now, Cas.”

Castiel looks up at him then, eyes hopeful, bright, bluer than any of the other times Dean has stared into them.

“Know what, Dean?”

“You asshole, you’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you,” Dean says, but his heart isn’t in it. It really isn’t.

“I think after flirting with Aaron, you could provide me with this courtesy,” Cas replies, and he’s smiling. Goddamn, Dean hasn’t seen him smile in what feels like decades. He can feel his own smile split across his face.

“I’m in love with you, you pompous dick.”

“The cherubim would be proud of your ability to roman—“

Dean makes him shut up by pulling at Cas’ tie and crushing his lips to Cas’.

They don’t leave the room for the rest of the day.

Or the day after.

~~~

Sam moves out of the room beside Dean’s to the room nearest to the library because he is sick of having Dean moaning “I looooooooove you Cas” and having the broken phrases punctuated by “unf, unf, unf.”

He also hates his life.

Stupid Dean, getting a Valentine’s present while he has to sit around listening to him get it.

He doesn’t even wanna go there.

Ugh. 


End file.
